Blaster: Public Relations
Log Title: Blaster: Public Relations Characters: Blaster, Snoop, Turborat, Typhoon Location: Florida, USA Date: October 19, 2009 TP: As logged by Blaster - Monday, October 19, 2009, 9:17 PM Autobot Shuttle An Autobot shuttle. ;Contents: * Snoop Outside> Typhoon drives back to the Valiant, now completely covered in swamp mud. :Outside> Turborat says, "you'r still after me? :)" :Outside> Typhoon says, "Yep!" :Outside> Turborat sweatdrops! Blaster is still on the Valiant, coordinating communications Outside> Turborat is hiding now in a boat shed, since Florida is typically short on barns. He was in robot mode as he sat there, dozing. Outside> Typhoon arrives at the Valiant and transforms. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. She then receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Any luck with the search, Typhoon?" :Outside> Turborat says, "uh oh, blaster!" :Outside> Typhoon LOL : Blaster is gonna shoot at you again! Outside> Typhoon flips open the commlink in her wrist. She mutters to herself, "... Blaster. Wherever he's hidden,... pretty out..." She sends a radio transmission. Blaster receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Typhoon sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Nothing, Blaster. Wherever he's hidden, he's pretty out of sight.' She stands by the shuttle, looking around in case Turborat is just sitting in plain sight nearby and she missed it. Snoop flicks her tongue. Blaster idly skritches Snoop's head Outside> Turborat is not, luckily, but hearing nearby engines he peeks out the door suspiciously Snoop hops down and runs around the shuttle. "what's dis do?" The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Blaster watches Snoop run around the shuttle and stop at the weapons console. Snoop reaches her tiny arm out to push a button. Outside> Typhoon jumps as a gout of flame suddenly erupts from the front of the Valiant. Outside> Turborat shrieks and ducks back in, putting his back to the wooden wall as he closes the door quickly. Outside> >> Autobot Shuttle <''Valiant''> strikes Typhoon with Fire . << Outside> Typhoon aiees as a burst of flame washes over her. Blaster's amber optics widen. "Snoop, be careful!" Outside> Typhoon steps quickly out of the path of the flame, still smoking Snoop jumps a bit. "I push harder?" Blaster stands. "No, Snoop. You just set fire to Typhoon." Outside> Typhoon drawls, "Hey, guys! Careful in there!" Outside> Turborat remains hiding. They must move on eventually right? Snoop's eyes widen. "Ooooh! Cool!" Outside> Typhoon moves around to the side of the shuttle, stamping out any still-burning paint. Once extinguished, she boards the shuttle. Outside> Turborat remains hiding, but peeks out again nervously Blaster repeats, "Snoop, be careful!" Snoop runs around looking for other things to play with. Typhoon drawls, "Hey! What was the deal about y'all settin' me on fire?" Blaster looks over. "Sorry, Typhoon. Snoop was, ah, playin' with the controls." He smiles apologetically. Typhoon is still smoking slightly. She looks over at Snoop. "Oh. Well, try to be a little more careful, OK?" Snoop runs over to Typhoon's feet and looks up. "I push button!!" Typhoon looks down at Snoop. "Well, that button set me on fire!" Snoop whaps her tail off the floor. "Cool! Do it again!" Blaster covers his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Typhoon glares at Blaster. Outside> Autobot Shuttle <''Valiant''> still sits where Typhoon parked it. Outside> Turborat peeks out again, noting the shuttle there, his optics Visible in the light from where he hid Typhoon drawls, "Snoop, that could have hurt! Not all Autobots are as tough as I am!" Snoop notices Blaster laugh and smiles a big, toothy grin. She looks back at Typhoon, and seems confused by Typhoon's scowl. "But you all bright and glowy!" Blaster grins. Outside> Turborat continues watching the shuttle now, trying to remember if that was the one he'd dropped his thing under or not... Blaster looks over as something beeps on the sensor panels. Snoop gets distracted by the beep, and runs over toward Blaster, stepping all over Typhoon's feet in the process. Snoop says, "Whassat?" Outside> Turborat watches the shuttle, oblivious to the beeping and running around inside, still staring. Blaster walks over to the sensor panel and glances at the screen. "We have a hit!" he exclaims. Typhoon opens her mouth to say something to Snoop, but then turns at the beeping and Blaster's promouncement. Snoop jumps up and down. "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Typhoon says, "Hit? What, on the guy we're looking for?" Outside> Turborat sighs and leans back into his hiding place, shutting the door behind him as he slumps back dejectedly (INTERCEPT): Snoop radio's "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!". Blaster nods. "I think so." Snoop dances around singing about the beeps <> Snoop says, "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Blaster gives Typhoon the coordinates. "It's nearby. Why don't you check it out. "Snoop, you want to go with?" Typhoon nods. "Right, Blaster!" <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Backing up?" Snoop runs over and stands next to Typhoon, whapping Ty's leg with her tail. "I go beep?" <> Josie Beller snickers softly. <> Snoop says, "Shuttle beep! I beep!" Typhoon looks down at Snoop. "Want to go investigate the beep?" Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV. <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Don't back that..... shuttle... up too far, Snoop." Typhoon opens her cab door again. <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Back that aft up. Back that aft up." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Prime, we may have a lock on that neutral we've been tracking." <> Dust Devil says, "Neutral? You mean little guy, lots of wheels?" Snoop nods emphatically. She jumps in Ty's door. <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Neutral, Blaster? Need backup?" <> Dust Devil says, "If it's this little thing, really nervous and all. I met him a bit ago. I gave him some energon goodies and some spare parts. He didn't seem threatening. Someone told him to be afraid of Bots and cons. He is especially confused about flying Autobots." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "That does match the description of the bot we're lookin' for." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "need any help?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Any idea on the identity of this neutral?" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Not sure, Prime. Dusty? Get anything?" Joe Authorized Joe Ally Blaster says, "Joes. Any ID on that Bot y'all ran into in Florida?" <> Dust Devil says, "I didn't get the name. He just seemed lost and confused." Outside> Turborat doesn't hear the sounds now as he sighs softly, pulling out a few items from subspace to play with as he sat ther,e muttering to himself. Joe Jinx says, "lemme check Blaster" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "I think we got it, Spike, but if we need help, we'll give ya a hollar." Blaster jives, "Check it out, Typhoon, and see if you get a hit." <> Dust Devil says, "I suggest bein gentle and slow with him. He startles easy." From inside Typhoon, Snoop starts bouncing again. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" Joe Jinx says, "seems no one turned in a report about it, Blaster. Must've been off duty." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "cool :)" Joe Authorized Joe Ally Blaster says, "OK. Thanks, Joes!" Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Sorry, Blahstah. It neveh gave us its name." Joe Jinx says, "There ya go, Blaster. I wasn't there." Joe lil Wisp says, "Was too busy being scared of us to give a name." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Joes confirm the neutral is scared and skittish." <> Dust Devil says, "He did pretty good with me. We were talkin fer a bit. I let him go rather than force the issue. Is he causin trouble?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Any description?" <> Dust Devil says, "Small... looks like a bunch of small pieces of junk glued together. Lots of wheels." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Is it a Junkion? I could go talk to him. The reason I talk to myself is that I'm the only one whose answers I accept.-- George Carlin" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Don't worry, guys. I'm a master at subtlety." <> Dust Devil says, "He knew Cybertron." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "weird..." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "I knew Cybertron..." <> Dust Devil says, "He didn't talk about it like it was a dream of some sort. Please don't terrify him Typhoon. Maybe someone could find a large cardboard box for your head...." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "I'd better go with, just in case." Blaster jives, "Typhoon?" Typhoon drawls, "Sure, Blaster." She opens her door again. Blaster compacts down into an actual-size boom box, leaping as he transforms to land safely in Typhoon's cab. Typhoon Blaster and Snoop are riding in the Weatherbot Typhoon. ;Contents: * Snoop From Outside> Typhoon catches Blaster in her seat, and closes her door, driving immediately out of the shuttle. Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. ;Contents: * Typhoon * Autobot Shuttle <''Valiant''> * Mara * Skyhawk #871 * Turborat Blaster jives, "Hey, Snoop. Ready to meet someone new?" Snoop looks over at the weird thing next to her. From Outside> Typhoon drives out towards the coordinates Blaster gave her -- right towards Turborat's location. <> Dust Devil says, "Make sure Ty doesn't fly in front of him. He's really confused by the concept of flying autobots." From Outside> Turborat stirrs, hearing an engine. He straightens and peeks through a hole in the wood, his glowing optic flickering visibly outside <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Why? We got like a dozen of 'em" <> Dust Devil says, "on Cybertron Autobots don't fly. Only decepticons do" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Good point, Dust Devil. We'll keep that in mind." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Wait...Skyfire came from Cyb'tron...oh wait.. he was a Decepticon. Nevermind." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Scary isn't it?" <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "I'm not sure that information would actually help the situation." Blaster chuckles. "Hey, Snoop." <> Dust Devil says, "And Air Raid used ta be a garbage scowl..." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "not now, DD." <> Air Raid says, "Hey, can it Dirt Devil." Blaster rides in Typhoon while she drives to Turborat's location. Snoop hears Blaster's voice and looks around. From Outside> Turborat blinks, optics widening as he ducks down quickly, scrambling into a corner behind an old boat sheet, hugging his legs to his chest as he listens nervously Blaster remains in Typhoon's front seat, in small tape desk mode. From Outside> Typhoon drives up to the outside of Turborat's hiding place, and slows to a stop. She turns off her radio since she's getting slight feedback whenever Blaster broadcasts from inside her. Snoop says, "Blasser?" Blaster jives, "Here we are. Snoop, you want to go in and take a peak? Yes, it's me, Blaster." From Outside> Typhoon drawls, "He transforms like you do, Snoop." From Outside> Turborat's optics flicker as he curls up as much as possible, listening to the voices outside nervously. From Outside> Typhoon opens her car door again. Blaster jives, "You're small and non-threatening." <> Optimus Prime says, "Phoenix can still fly in his robot mode. Even after he was rebuilt in the wake of his near-death at the hands of Luminous, he still had flight systems integrated into his robot mode, and he's been an Autobot for... well, a long, long time." Snoop looks around confused again. "Um, I go out and look at snand." : From afar, Turborat eats small mechanical animals. :P From Outside> Typhoon drawls, "Go out and look in the building, Snoop, and see if someone's in there, OK?" Snoop jumps out and looks back at Typhoon. "There a big 'bot in there? He want play?" Blaster jives, "We'll be waiting out here, and if he's in there, I'll try to communicate with him." Blaster remains in Typhoon's cab, still in boom box mode. "He's likely inside, but I'm not sure he wants to play. Dusty says he's a scaredy cat." He pauses, and then asks with concern, "You OK checking it out, Snoop? Want me to go with you?" From Outside> Snoop says, "I go look for big bot!" She hops along toward the building. At the door she tries to push it open with her nose. Blaster jives, "Good girl!" From Outside> Turborat shrinks back further, realizing he'd forgotten to lock the door as the boat building opened, creeking. He closed his optics, waiting in the corner in silence. From Outside> Snoop looks back at the Land Rover tentatively. From Outside> Typhoon drawls, "We're right behind you, Snoop!" Blaster plays something quiet and soothing, at low volume. From Outside> Snoop hops in the door and waits for her optics to adjust. "Hi? Big 'bot? Want play?" From Outside> Typhoon lowers the sensor rack on her roof, and replaces it with a large missile rack instead. From Outside> Turborat pauses, seeing the thing come in. Whatever words were spoken were lost on him as he rustles, starting forwards slowly, inch by inch towards Swoop. Blaster whispers, "Can you see anything?" From Outside> Typhoon drawls, "No. I'll flick on my lights." Blaster jives, "Ty! Don --" From Outside> Typhoon flicks on her headlights suddenly, flooding part of the building with light. From Outside> Turborat flinches as the light filters through the gaps in the wood now, the mech cringing a little, now more visible as he suddenly bolts towards Snoop, leaping forwards with both hands at the wee dinobot! From Outside> >> Turborat succeeds with its generic combat roll on Snoop. << From Outside> Snoop freezes at the sudden flood of light, not noticing the lunging shadow. Blaster jives, "Snoop!" From Outside> Turborat catches the Dinobot, doing a faceskid across the floor as he holds on as tightly as he could. Blaster suddenly transforms, leaping as he does, unmindful of Typhoon's door and window as he bursts out of the SUV. The red boom box folds out into the form of the rockingest of Autobots; Blaster! Snoop feels a tackle and goes sliding across the floor in captivity. She lays there stunned. Typhoon cries out as Blaster tears through her passenger-side door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Turborat holds on tightly, but hearing the SCRINCH of metal outside, looks up, pausing in alarm as he merely holds Snoop firmly : Turborat pages: you and I will never be friends I think, hee : Long distance to Turborat: Blaster hees! Snoop lays on the ground, looking up. "Oh! You big bot! We play tag?" Blaster rises up to his full height, amber optics glowing with protective anger. Typhoon ow ow ow ow ows Blaster pulls out his minibot-sized gun. Typhoon tries to close what's left of her car door, but fails. Turborat blinks as he hears the incoming footprints, and puts a hand over Snoops's mouth, moving back to BEHIND The door and some old boat pieces sitting there, crouching down Blaster says, "Release Snoop immediately!" Turborat remains hiding there, hearing Blaster by the door, now trembling. Snoop wiggles, starting to get scared. Blaster takes a step towards the door, anger building. Turborat flinches a little bit, his grip loosening on snoop a little, now distracted. lunch, or survival? Blaster says, "Dude, I'm not askin' again." Turborat shivers, knowing that voice, as he calls back "What is a Snoop?" 'Nice' Blaster is gone. Raging red war machine remains in his place. "Snoop is my dino-scout that I saw you grab." Typhoon drawls painfully, "I'd listen to him if I were you." Snoop turns her head, trying to say "I Snoop" through the muffling hand. Blaster takes another threatening step forward. Turborat pauses a little bit, his hand loosening enough that he heard that. With a startled cry he drops Snoop Typhoon tries to transform Snoop hits the ground and scurries back a few steps. "You no want play. I, uh, I go to Blasser." Blaster calls out, "Snoop! You OK?" Turborat remains hidden behind the door, just on the other side of it from Blaster, cowering Blaster readies his blaster. Snoop says, "I here, but big bot no want play tag anymore." Blaster jives, "He'd better not, if he knows what's good for him. That mech is seriously damaging my cool." Typhoon painfully transform into robot mode, her torn car door hanging off her backpack. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. She gets out her Whirlwind Gun, and readies her typhoon, if needed. Turborat can't see all of this readying sadly, continuing to hide on the other side of the thin dry wood. Blaster jives, "Come back out here, Snoop." Typhoon glances up at Blaster, and takes a step back, never having seen this side of him before. Blaster is 'toon Blaster on the outside, hard-aft comic Blaster on the inside. Snoop hops a few steps back toward Turborat and looks up at him, blinking her optics. "I Snoop. Blasser call me though. I go outside. You go outside?" Turborat flinches and curls up backwards away from Snoop, shaking his head frantically. No he wasn't there... When Snoop fails to emerge immediately, Blaster reaches forward with his free hand and wrenches open the door. Turborat says, "He will shoot me again!" "GAME: Turborat PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. " Turborat is... not sure what Rat would do if he passed his courage roll actually Snoop cocks her head at Turborat one last time then turns to hop out the door. Turborat freezes instantly as the door is shut now, blaster able to clearly see him sitting on the floor. His optics look up at Blaster, utterly round with alarm as he stares up at the Autobot. Blaster glances downward as Snoop hops out. He takes another step to put himself between his protege and Turborat Typhoon looks surprised at Turborat's appearance. :Most of him was rust colored. The rest was a patchwork of different paints from the countless armors he's welded on to keep alive. His wheels are surprisingly in good shape though - duct taped here and there to hold them together. His optics used to be red, but now are a washed out pink. Blaster jives, "That's what I thought. You again." Typhoon mutters to Blaster, "Maybe it's a Junkion after all..." Turborat sinks down against the wood, the material creaking under his weight "... I didn't REALLY want to eat it!" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Yeah, Prime. It's the thing we saw on Cybertron, alright. First it messes with our shuttle, and now it attacked Snoop." Snoop looks up at Blaster. "We play tag. He no want shoot. Who shoot?" Blaster jives, "It's a really good thing you didn't try to eat her, neutral, or we wouldn't still be having this situation. We'd be recycling your parts back at Autobot City." <> Optimus Prime says, "I see... if we can bring this Cybertronian in, we can see what the issue is." Typhoon looks up sharply at Blaster, surprised at the angry growl in his tone. Turborat mutters to himself unhappily, still cowering there. "... like..." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Will do, Prime. I'm getting a little sick of our run-ins with him. I'll take care of it." Blaster aims his massive rifle at Turborat. "Alright, neutral. You're coming with us." Snoop hops back around Blaster and into the door again Turborat stares at Blaster in horror and trembles, leaning back, the building shivering all around them "I... I... I... I..." Snoop hops closer again. "I have stick! We play with stick?" Turborat says, "I don't WANT to be recycled!" Snoop looks down at the ground and mutters mostly to herself. "I have new ball dingy toy, but no know where it go." Blaster says, "Come along quietly, and you won't be." He keeps his massive rifle trained on the neutral. Turborat shrinks back. "I was told not to trust Autobots especially ones that shoot you like decepticons and I don't wanna go I'm really sorry I didn't know she was your pet otherwise I wouldn't have tried to eat her..." he babbles. Snoop's optics widen. "Eat? I not goodie!" She runs back and hides behind Blaster's leg. Typhoon mutters, "Blaster, maybe you should cut him a break." Blaster says, "Well, look, if you meant nothing wrong, you have nothing to fear." He looks at Typhoon, then back at Turborat. Turborat shivers a little and backs up further, the wall moaning, about to break "... you shot me." he states simply. "and I did NOTHING wrong then." Blaster says, "But I'm tired of you turnin' up like bad penny." Turborat pauses "What's a Penny?" Blaster jives, "First we catch you messin' with our shuttle, and then you attack Snoop? No way. We're gettin' to the bottom of why you're here." Typhoon lowers her rifle. "What's your name? Why don't you come back to the City with us?" Blaster gives Ty a dirty look. Typhoon glances from Blaster to Turborat, and smiles sheepishly. Turborat shakes his head "I never messed with your shuttle! I touched it a few times but never messed with it!" he protests. Then he looks at Snoop "I thought it was an animal! I didn't KNOW it was yours!" Turborat glances to Typhoon uncertainly "... My name? Turborat I guess. And I was told not to trust Autobots, Decepticons, or anyone when I came here." Snoop slinks a bit and hangs her head. Typhoon drawls, "You can trust us! We're the good guys!" Blaster doesn't seem to notice Snoop's reaction. Turborat glances at Blaster when Typhoon claims this. Blaster jives, "Well, come with us, and you can explain your presence here to Prime." Turborat says, "I was... I was told not to trust Autobots, Decepticons, or anyone..." Blaster jives, "Yeah. So you said. I'm not askin' you to trust us. I'm tellin' you to come along, or get shot." Typhoon glances up at Blaster, looking surprised. Turborat stares at Blaster again, squeaking "... but I have to trust you to not shoot me when we get there!" Blaster looks at Turborat with focused anger. Typhoon drawls, "Uh, I'd listen to him. If he was gonna shoot you, he'd do it here and not waste the trip." Blaster waggles his rifle. "Come along with us, and no one gets hurt." Blaster sounds heroic, doesn't he? :) Typhoon glances at Blaster again, frowning. Turborat whimpers and starts to inadvertently crack the wood behind him "I... I don't want to be shot. But I can't go along, I promised. I can't break a promise." he squeaks "I came here to find something, that's all. " he watches that Rifle. "I'll give you... give you some parts I found... and tell you where I hid some energon..." yes, he was trying to buy them off Snoop runs scurries off to the other side of the building and plops on the bank. Typhoon mutters, "Blaster, you're freakin' him out. Maybe you should back off." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Prime, he's not coming along quietly. Permission ta pop a cap in his aft?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Set for stun." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Roger, Prime." Turborat quivers a little bit at that, rubbing his legs "I dont want to go there." he states softly "What do you WANT?' Blaster raises his rifle again. "I want you to come with us. If you won't come along peacefully, I will have to shoot you." Turborat says, "what ELSE do you want then?? I didn't do ANYTHING WRONG here." Typhoon looks at Blaster again, shocked. "Blaster?" Blaster jives, "Then come with us and explain yourself. This is my last warning." Turborat shakes his head "I don't know what you want me to explain! I can tell you right here if you'd tell me!" he leans further back, the wall starting to slouch rather alarmingly. "I don't want to go, please don't make me go. I don't LIKE it in cities! : Blaster paged Turborat with 'It will be up to other bots to prove we're nice. Aside from jerks like Jetfire, Red Alert, Sky Lynx, Sunstreaker, some of the Aerialbots... LOL' : Turborat pages: hehee Typhoon drawls, "Blaster!" Blaster sighs, and lowers his rifle. Turborat bolts... FORAWRDS, diving between Blaster's legs for the clear ground behind him! Blaster jives, "Fine, then. Quickly." As 'Rat bolts, he curses, "Sonofa --" Typhoon eeks, raising her rifle again as Turborat bolts. <> Air Raid sounds like he's been roused from recharge, "Okay, what'd I miss, who's popping what in who's aft?" Turborat merely scrambles, hardly touching Blaster's ankles at all as he climbs back to his feet "I'm NOT going!" he states, tripping over a boat's anchor and slamming into the ground again between the door and the Autobots. Blaster tracks around, and fires a stun blast at the fleeing neutral. >> Blaster strikes Turborat with Electromagnetic Energy . << >> Turborat temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Typhoon eeks again at Turborat is stunned. Turborat scrambled up, only to be struck in the back and he shrieks loudly, twitching on the floor, optics wide with panic "No... nonononononononono..." Blaster bends down, and picks up the stunned Rat. <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Mission accomplished. Heading back to base." Turborat twitches a little bit, wriggling weakly in the grasp. Bits and pieces fall off him as he shivers "Please don't, please don't. I don't want to be scrap." Blaster looks down. "Stop twitching. You won't be scrapped." Turborat says, "you Shot me TWICE!" Blaster jives, "Quit runnin', and I'll quit shootin' you!" Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV. Turborat says, "You woulda shot me anyways in the city!" It is angry now, though still shaken by the stun Typhoon transforms painfully back to SUV mode, door still hanging off by a bolt or two. Blaster places Turborat on the back of Typhoon, then climbs on to ride as well, holding Turborat down to keep him from escaping. <> Optimus Prime says, "Good work, Blaster. For now... I think the medical bay is the best place for him. I want him thoroughly checked out, but I don't want to simply brig him, either." Turborat squirms a little, but running on empty had exhausted him. Even if Blaster hadn't hit, he wouldn't have gotten far and lays there, still murmuring to himself. Blaster takes Turborat back to Autobot City, and throws him in a cell. References Category:2009 category:Logs